


To Make Your Heart Remember Me

by casuallyhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Home, If I Could Fly, M/M, Songwriting, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you write anything for me?”</p><p>Harry laughs, giving Louis an affectionate squeeze. “It’s too lame for me to say that everything I write is for you.”</p><p>“Well if you play me your song, I’ll play you mine.”</p><p>“What?” Harry twists Louis around so that they can look at one another. “You wrote me a song?”</p><p>“Babe, all I’ve been doing the past two months is write songs,” Louis admits. He leans up and places a quick kiss on Harry’s mouth. “And besides, every song I write is for you.”</p><p>Or, Harry and Louis play the songs they wrote for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Your Heart Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the canon compliant fics - I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/) for being so wonderful and betaing this fic in the midst of us both trying to move to London. I appreciate your time and your attentiveness, and I look forward to the adventures that await us in a new country!
> 
> I had a bit of difficulty with the timeline for this fic. It takes place from early April - mid May 2015, and I have deemed to call that two months. There is a mention of meetings to set up babygate, and while the pap pics of Louis leaving the Sony offices weren't until June, I have taken the creative liberty to say there were meetings before that one.
> 
> As well, I know little about the songwriting process so please forgive all inaccuracies in that.
> 
> Title, of course, is from One Direction's lovely song I Want to Write You a Song.
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis’ bed is too cold.

He tugs half-heartedly at the sheet in an attempt to cover his bare shoulder, but it’s too tangled in his legs to move more than a few centimeters.

Groaning, he rolls over onto his back, blinking sleepily up at the ceiling.

The room is still dark – the sun must not even be up yet. He’s been off tour for five days, but he’s still waking up before the sun. Damn jet lag.

Well, normally he doesn’t mind jet lag, but that’s because usually he’s not the only one enduring it.

On the mornings after a tour ends, Louis tends to wakes up before Harry, and he loves just lying in bed and holding his boy. When they’re at home, they don’t have to rush out of bed in the mornings like when on tour. Instead, they’ll spend the morning together curled up in bed, snogging lazily or talking quietly.

Mornings with Harry are Louis’ favorite.

Except this morning, Harry isn’t in London with him. Harry is in LA and will be for another two months.

It’s only been five days since he last kissed his boy, Louis reminds himself with a groan. He has almost two months before he can do it again.

Louis reaches blindly for the bedside table, feeling around until his fingers land on his phone. Squinting at the screen, he smiles when he sees that he has a couple of messages from Harry.

_Hope you had a good day today, babe x_

_Don’t forget that your mum and sisters are coming to visit on Monday._

_There’s a squirrel in the back garden that won’t stop staring at me. I think I’m going to befriend it._

_Mission aborted – squirrel is evil._

_If you’re awake, I’m still up. Would love for you to call xxx_

The last message was sent twelve minutes ago, so Louis taps Harry’s name. A picture of the two of them on Harry’s birthday pops up on the screen. Louis is perched in Harry’s lap (his favorite place to sit), and Harry is pressing a kiss to his cheek. Louis is laughing, a huge smile on his face.

Louis grins at the photo, placing the phone to his ear as he listens to it ring.

“Lou?” comes Harry’s raspy voice.

“Hey babe, did I wake you up?” Louis asks, concerned. He knows how difficult it can be for Harry to get back on a normal sleep schedule after tour.

“No, no. I just laid down,” Harry says quickly. “Promise I wasn’t asleep.”

Louis smiles. “I believe you. How was your day? Other than your attempts to befriend a squirrel.”

Harry chuckles. “Apparently it only wanted my sandwich. Didn’t really care to be my friend.”

“Did you try singing to it?” Louis teases. “I always said you were a proper Disney princess.”

Louis can tell that Harry is pouting. “Apparently my singing only made it worse. I think that was when she decided she wanted to attack me.”

Louis laughs, the image of Harry running from a crazy squirrel filling his head. “Well, your voice always has needed some work.”

“Hey,” Harry protests. “My voice is beautiful. That squirrel just has poor taste in music, that’s all.”

“Alright, love,” Louis concedes, a smile on his face. “How was the rest of your day then? You feeling alright?”

“I’m okay,” Harry replies. “Had a good day today. Went out to lunch with James and we talked about some ideas for when we go on his show next month. He has a couple of great ideas for sketches, Lou. You’ll love them.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles fondly. “What were they?”

“He had a couple, but the idea I liked best was a sketch about a dodgeball team,” Harry laughs and Louis joins him. “We’d be really serious about dodgeball, acting like we were competing in the World Cup or the Olympics or summat.”

“That sounds great,” Louis replies earnestly. “I haven’t had a chance to watch much of the show yet, but from what I’ve seen, he’s brilliant.”

“Yeah he loves it. And his ratings aren’t bad either. He’s really pleased.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, babe. What else did you do today?”

Harry pauses, thinking. “Not much else. Watched some telly. Called my mum. It’s been chill but really nice.”

Louis hums. “Always need that after tour.”

“Definitely,” Harry agrees. “It’s morning in London, right? What are you up to today?”

Louis suddenly feels cold, rolling onto Harry’s side of the bed and wrapping himself securely in the duvet. His voice is strained when he says, “I have that first meeting with Sony today.”

He had wanted to forget. Didn’t want to think about it. Hadn’t been thinking about it.

“Oh Lou,” Harry breathes out.

“Nah, babe,” Louis immediately deflects. It’s too early in the morning to deal with his nerves. Not with the meeting still hours away. “It is what it is, and it’s just work.”

“I didn’t think being a musician should mean you have to be involved in a paternity scandal,” Harry mutters, displeased.

Louis sighs. He knows that his PR stunts have always been difficult for Harry. Harry only had to see the models he was linked with at the occasional industry party. Louis, on the other hand, sometimes had to bring a fake girlfriend on tour with the band, a constant reminder to Harry and Louis that they were not out.

“It’ll be fine, H. I don’t care,” Louis lies.

Of course he cares. Louis may have five years of practice at not caring what people stay about him, but he still has his pride. He hates to see his name raked through the mud – and to have people believe it.

Harry makes a disbelieving noise, and of course he knows Louis is lying. Still, because Harry is wonderful, he doesn’t call Louis out on it.

“I know it’ll be fine,” Harry concedes. “You’re very strong. I just wish you didn’t have to go through this.”

“I know you do,” Louis says, his voice soft. “We just gotta do what we always do. It’s just work, and it’s not real. You and I love each other, and that’s all that matters.”

“That’s all that matters,” Harry echoes.

Louis smiles, ready to talk about something else.

And because Harry can probably sense Louis’ thoughts, he asks after a moment, “How long are your mum and the girls staying next week?”

Louis smiles, always ready to talk about his family.

He leans back against his pillows, enjoying the sound of Harry’s voice. Mornings with Harry really are the best.

 

Later in the day, Louis steps out of the back doors of the Sony office and into a waiting car. Thankfully, this meeting has been kept incredibly under wraps, so there are no fans or paps around. Privacy is a small consolation after how grueling the meeting proved to be.

As the car merges into the London traffic, Louis pulls out his phone. He told Harry that he was fine, but in the meeting’s immediate aftermath, Louis just wants to wrap himself in Harry’s arms and take a bubble bath. He feels his heart sink since he can only do one of those things.

These meetings shouldn’t bother Louis anymore – God knows he has years of experience being told by his management team how to act more straight. But this. This is fucking ridiculous. Louis doesn’t want to act more straight; he wants to be himself, out and proud with the man he loves.

He taps his phone against his knee, watching the streets whirl by. Despite his dark mood, Louis can admit there’s nothing like London in the early spring. The city begins to thaw from the winter, bringing all the Londoners out of doors with smiles on their faces. It’s as if all of London is reaching towards the sun, begging for its warmth and rejoicing in its rays.

Early spring in LA doesn’t feel the same. There’s never any break in the heat – there’s only hot and hotter. He knows that Harry is enjoying the constant sunshine of LA, but Louis still wishes Harry was here to welcome the London spring with him.

His thoughts drift to Harry, and Louis knows Harry is probably worried about him after their phone call this morning. Despite Louis’ attempts at avoidance, he knows Harry could sense it was bothering him.

Louis thumbs through his phone to pull up Harry’s contact. He picks up after one ring.

“Hey babe. Did you just get out of your meeting?” Harry asks immediately.

“Yeah,” Louis answers.

“How did it go?” Concern is heavy in his voice.

Louis sighs. The meeting was shit. In no uncertain terms, Louis was told that they had found a family more than willing to participate. Over the next few months, Louis would be papped out with the daughter and once the rumors were abounding, the news would drop.

“When is the end date?” was all Louis wanted to know.

The PR executives at the table had sneered at him. “After an appropriate amount of time.”

Louis knew this stunt wouldn’t be able to go on forever, but he was still frustrated that it would continue until at least the end of their contracts.

“It sucked, H,” Louis eventually answers, choosing the honest route. “I know I told you I didn’t care, but I’m honestly just sick of it.”

“I know,” Harry consoles. “You didn’t ask for any of this. You don’t deserve any of this.”

Louis pinches his eyes shut against the angry tears forming. He’s cried too many tears over his label’s unfair treatment. He doesn’t want to give them anymore satisfaction. “I just wanna be out. I’m so tired of pretending I’m someone I’m not. Just sick of this game.”

Harry stays silent as Louis takes a deep, shaky breath. “I hate that they do this to us just because you and I fell in love.”

Harry doesn’t respond for a moment. Louis is just about to take it back when Harry asks quietly, “Why do we do these stunts, Louis?”

His tone isn’t angry – it’s gentle, a reminder. Harry is not reprimanding Louis for a moment of weakness, but reminding him what they are fighting for.

“Do you remember what they told us?” Harry asks, his voice still quiet. “At that meeting right before our first album released?”

Louis nods even though Harry can’t see him. “They said we needed to break up. They said we couldn’t be together because it was bad for our public image.”

“Yes,” Harry says. “They told us they’d never let us come out while we were in the band, and that they would do whatever they could to make sure we didn’t seem like a couple. And they have.”

Louis doesn’t say anything as he waits for Harry to continue.

“ _But_ , the alternative was to break up. They said we wouldn’t have to do these long-term, ridiculous PR stunts if we just broke up. They said it like it was simple, and it was. Just not in the way they wanted.”

Louis can feel his eyes welling up with tears, his throat thickening with emotion as he remembers the fear but also the certainty that he and Harry felt.

“We knew that whatever they threw at us, it would be worth it,” Harry continues, his voice insistent yet confident. “Because we loved each other then just as we love each other now – completely and unconditionally and eternally. We were two young boys who were stumbling in the darkness, trying to understand why we felt so different, and when we found each other, it felt like coming home. Everything made sense, and we knew we could never let anyone to take that away from us. And we haven’t.”

Louis wipes at his cheeks with the back of his hand, uncaring that his tears are falling rapidly. “I still remember how that felt, Harry. Falling in love with you,” Louis replies, his voice breaking. “Nothing seemed to make sense before I met you. You were the first person I ever loved, the only person I’ve ever loved. I didn’t care what anyone else said, and I still don’t. You’ve made my life infinitely happier, Harry Edward Styles. And you’re right. Everything we have done has been worth getting to have you and call you my love and my home.”

Louis can tell from the sniffle down the phone that Harry is also crying. What a pair the two of them make, he thinks. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Wish I could kiss you right now,” Harry says through a sniff. “Always want to kiss you but especially now.”

Louis can’t help the giggle that escapes his lips, and he makes a kissing noise through the phone. “There you go, love. Hopefully that will hold until I can snog your face off in a couple of weeks.”

Harry also laughs, effectively pulling them out of their heavy moment. “Always looking forward to that.”

“Soon. I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis.”

 

The spring breeze ruffles Louis’ fringe as he strums idly at his guitar. He’s sitting in the back garden of Liam’s home, and he, Liam, and Jamie are supposed to be working on writing songs for the new album.

Instead, Liam and Jamie are arguing about a concept for a song, but Louis tuned them out a long time ago. Liam was wanting an up tempo song about a good night out, while Jamie was thinking about a ballad about a break up.

Louis isn’t in the mood for either one; instead, his mind has been able to think about nothing but his conversation with Harry yesterday.

They’d ended up talking for hours, neither one of them having anything to do that day more important than spending time together. When Louis had arrived at home, he switched to FaceTime so that he could see Harry while they talked. Louis stayed on the phone with Harry while he cooked dinner and even left the phone on when he was in the shower. Later that night, they’d gotten off together, whispering sweet nothings until they both came.

Even though Louis always misses Harry when they’re apart, spending the day with him through the tiny phone screen had done wonders to improve his mood. He no longer felt the heavy sadness from his meeting. On the contrary, he felt revived with energy and rediscovered purpose.

And he wants to put it in a song.

Harry’s words from yesterday thrum through his head: _We were two young boys who were stumbling in the darkness, trying to understand why we felt so different, and when we found each other, it felt like coming home._

“I’ll make this feel like home,” Louis sings under his breath, his fingers searching to find the right guitar strings. He strums the chord, repeating the phrase.

Damn, that actually sounds pretty good.

Louis plays the chord again, liking the way it vibrates in his fingertips and throughout his whole body. Scrambling, he grabs for his laptop to write down it down.

“What’ve you got there, Louis?” Jamie calls, noticing Louis’ excitement.

Louis beams up at Liam and Jamie who have both turned their attention towards him. “I’m not sure yet, but I have this idea.” Louis tries to find the words for his racing thoughts. “Maybe a song about what it felt like to realize I’m gay? How at first I felt like I was stumbling in the darkness, but when I found Harry, and we both felt the same, it felt like coming home.”

Liam and Jamie nod, interested. “What do you have so far?”

“Just a phrase,” Louis replies. He plays the chord and sings to them.

“Hm, that sounds like the end of a phrase,” Jamie says, quickly grabbing another guitar. “And I liked what you said, about stumbling in the darkness. That could be really good.”

Liam nods enthusiastically. “I like that a lot, Tommo.” He pauses, thinking for a moment. “The song could start with all this uncertainty and confusion, but by the end it is confident and celebratory.”

Louis agrees, feeling excitement thrumming through his veins as they continue to work on the song. Louis tells Jamie and Liam about his experience, realizing he was gay through finding love and acceptance in the form of Harry Styles. Realizing how infinitely happier he became when he stopped pretending to himself that he was someone he’s not.

Louis’ story is one Liam and Jamie have heard many times before, since Louis draws from it often when he is writing songs. This time, it feels different. This song is no longer dwelling on the uncertainty and fear that comes from having to pretend to be someone other than himself. As the song takes shape, it celebrates the feeling of freedom in falling in love and accepting himself. The feeling of coming home.

As they work, Louis contributes the majority of the lyrics while Jamie and Liam work on the music. By the end of the day, they have the chorus and half of the first verse completed.  

“I feel like this could be one of the best songs we’ve ever written,” Liam says as they pack up for the day.

Louis beams. “God, I hope so. We have so many songs about falling in and out of love, but nothing about what it means when you find the person who just makes everything make sense.”

Jamie claps Louis on the back. “It’s a beautiful idea. If you think of anything else tonight, make sure you write it down.”

Louis laughs. “Oh I definitely will. We’ll write more tomorrow no matter what I come up with.”

The other two agree and when Louis heads home, he doesn’t notice its emptiness because of the deep happiness he feels.

 

A few weeks later, Louis, Liam, and Jamie have finished the song and appropriately titled it Home.

Writing Home seemed to be the impetus to a swarm of songwriting inspiration. Louis can’t remember the last time he has written so much and loved so many of the songs they’d written. He wants every single song to go on their next album, even though he knows Harry and Niall will be working on their own songs too.

Louis just hasn’t felt this energized about writing since the last album. Writing is freedom of expression, a form of catharsis when he feels overwhelmed.

It’s also a way to pay tribute to the love of his life.

Louis can barely believe it – in the busyness of songwriting, the two months have passed and it’s time to see Harry again.

Tomorrow. He sees Harry tomorrow.

And his new song will be the perfect welcome home gift.

 

Louis’ head rises and falls against Harry’s chest, the frantic beat of Harry’s heart echoing softly under Louis’ ear. Louis’ fingers trace patterns on Harry’s skin as his own breathing attempts to even out. He hasn’t come that hard since he was last with Harry, and Louis relishes the sticky feeling between his legs and the warm body lying beneath his.

Gradually, their breathing evens out. Louis revels in being able to feel the rhythmic beat of Harry’s heart against his cheek. Feeling Harry’s heartbeat means that Harry is here, Harry is with him, strong and firm beneath him. Turning his head slightly, Louis presses his lips against the glistening skin over Harry’s heart.

Harry’s hands rub circles over Louis’ naked back. “That was amazing, baby,” Harry says finally. “Missed you so much.”

Louis hums his assent. “Was a long two months.”

Harry doesn’t say anything in response, so they lay tangled up together, continuing to lightly touch one another. The sheets are cool under Louis’ legs, but his upper body feels hot against Harry’s chest which glistens with sweat. Louis can already feel the come inside of him leaking out, and knows the come drying on Harry’s stomach must be getting uncomfortable as well.

With every ounce of strength he can muster, Louis pulls himself off Harry and pads to the bathroom. He returns with a flannel, and begins to clean himself and Harry.

Once they are both clean, Louis drops the flannel on the bedside table, kisses Harry’s cheek, and then curls back into his arms. Harry pulls Louis snuggly against him, and Louis can still feel the gentle beat of his heart.

“How are you, my love?” Louis asks lazily. “Did you enjoy your time in LA?”

Louis can hear the smile in his voice when Harry says, “It’s not like we didn’t talk every day, but yeah I did. Saw a lot of friends I haven’t seen in a while. Slept a lot. Did some songwriting.”

“Sounds nice.” Then Louis teases, “Did you write anything for me?”

Harry laughs, giving Louis an affectionate squeeze. “It’s too lame for me to say that everything I write is for you.”

“Well if you play me your song, I’ll play you mine.”

“What?” Harry twists Louis around so that they can look at one another. “You wrote me a song?”

“Babe, all I’ve been doing the past two months is write songs,” Louis admits. He leans up and places a quick kiss on Harry’s mouth. “And besides, every song I write is for you.”

When Louis leans back, Harry is grinning at him.

“I love you,” Harry tells him, his smile blinding. “I’d love you even if you didn’t write me stunning love songs, but that’s just an added bonus.”

Louis smiles back at him, his view of Harry going slightly fuzzy from the way his eyes nearly close from his wide smile.

“I love you too.” One more quick kiss. Harry yawns when Louis pulls back, and Louis stifles a giggle into Harry’s chest. “Didn’t mean to bore you, love.”

“No, no,” Harry quickly backtracks, rubbing reassuring on Louis’ back. “Just tired from the jet lag, you know.” His eyes glint with mischief. “And because I haven’t come that hard in ages.”

Louis giggles again, burrowing back into Harry’s chest. “Sleep, love. In the morning you can make me breakfast.”

“I’ll only make you breakfast if you play me your new song,” Harry playfully bargains.

Louis rolls his eyes even though Harry can’t see. “Of course I will.” He could never deny Harry anything.

And for the first time in two months, Louis falls asleep with his boy in his arms.

 

Louis’ legs are intertwined with Harry’s under the kitchen table as they munch on their eggs and bacon. Louis enjoys cooking, but it’s no secret that Harry is the better cook of the two of them. When they’re apart, Louis always misses Harry’s full style English breakfasts about as much as he misses the man himself.

“So when do I get to hear the new song?” Harry asks in between bites of eggs.

“Cover your mouth, you barbarian,” Louis teases.

Harry quickly swallows his food. “There. Can I hear the song now?”

Louis affectionately rolls his eyes. He would deflect, but Harry just swallowed his last bite of food. Louis’ plate is equally empty, so he has no excuse. “Fine,” he agrees, causing Harry to cheer.

Louis laughs, then gestures to the kitchen counter behind Harry. “Pass me my phone and I’ll play the version I recorded with Liam.”

As Harry twists around in his chair to grab Louis’ phone, he asks, “Do you have a version with just your vocals? Or is it you and Liam?”

Harry hands Louis the phone, and while it turns on, Louis replies, “Yeah, babe. Got one with just me. I know how much you like those versions.”

“I do,” Harry admits, although it is not much of a confession. “I love hearing your voice sing the songs you wrote for me. I love that no one else hears those versions. They always make me cry.”

Louis chuckles. “Yeah, I know.”

Harry is notorious for crying the first time he hears a song Louis wrote for him. The first time Harry heard Strong, he cried on Louis’s shoulder for hours, blubbering incomprehensibly about how much he loved both Louis and the song. Harry cried when he first heard Fireproof, holding Louis tightly and kissing his face over and over again. Even the first time Harry heard No Control, he’d cried while fucking Louis hard against the wall.

In terms of sappy boyfriend things, writing songs for one another is at the top of the list. And Harry loves nothing if not sappy boyfriend things.

“Okay,” Louis says as he pulls up the file on his phone. Harry takes his hand and leads them over to the sofa. They plop down facing each other, knees touching as they sit with their legs crisscross. “Um, right now the working title is Home. I wrote on it with Liam and Jamie, but I kinda came up with the concept of the song and a lot of its lyrics.”

“I’m so excited!” Harry exclaims, bouncing up and down on the sofa, drumming his fingers against Louis’ legs. “Please play it. You know I’ll love it.”

“I know,” Louis says with a smile, and then he presses play.

The opening guitar chords come through on Louis’ tiny phone speakers, and Louis quickly turns up the volume all the way.

Harry sits with his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in concentration. Louis rests his hand on top of Harry’s, and they link their fingers together as Louis’ recorded voice begins singing.

_Make a little conversation. So long I’ve been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive. So many nights I thought it over. Told myself I kinda liked her. But there was something missing in her eyes._

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark with an empty heart. But you say you feel the same. Could we ever be enough? Maybe we could be enough_.

The change in Harry is almost immediate. His eyes shoot open and lock with Louis’. The green of Harry’s eyes has already turned watery as Harry gazes intensely at Louis. Louis feels overwhelmed, but he looks back with the same amount of affection as if to say, “Yes, my love, this is all for you.”

_And it’s alright. Calling out for somebody to hold tonight. When you’re lost, I’ll find the way. I’ll be your light. You’ll never feel like you’re alone. I’ll make this feel like home._

The tears are already leaking out of Harry’s eyes and his lips are wobbling. Louis gently squeezes Harry’s hand, and Harry squeezes back in a near death grip.

 _So hot that I couldn’t take it. Wanna wake up and see your face and remember how good it was being here last night. Still high with a little feeling. I see the smile as it starts to creep in. It was there I saw it in your eyes_.

As the song continues onto the chorus, Harry keeps his eyes locked on Louis’. They both stare at one another through the remainder of the song. The tears run down Harry’s face, and Louis smiles tenderly at him while rubbing patterns with his thumb into the back of Harry’s hand.

When the song closes out, Harry lets out a giant sob, his shoulders shaking. He wipes his running nose with the back of his hand and then lunges at Louis.

Louis barely has time to react as Harry knocks him flat on his back, Harry’s arms tight around his neck. “I love it so much,” he whispers in between sobs. “I love _you_ so much.”

Louis squeezes Harry tightly to him, ignoring the uncomfortable way their legs are twisted at awkward angles. “It’s all for you, Harry,” he murmurs quietly in Harry’s ear. “You made me who I am today. You gave me the strength and the courage to love myself. This song is just a small thank you.”

At that, Harry becomes incomprehensible, spluttering and crying. He hangs onto Louis as if he is his anchor, and in a way, Louis supposes he is.

After Harry’s sobs have abated, Louis pushes them up into a sitting position. Louis crawls into Harry’s lap and places his hands on Harry’s damp cheeks.

“I love you very much, Harry Styles. That song is for you, because I don’t want you to ever forget that.”

Harry nods as Louis places a firm kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“You helped me so much when I was upset about those meetings,” Louis continues softly, stroking Harry’s hair. “You reminded me why I was doing them, and it’s because we’re fighting for us. Because we may be a little different, but that doesn’t matter because we make each other so unbelievably happy.”

Louis’ heart swells for his boy as a fresh wave of tears pour down Harry’s face. Louis wipes Harry’s cheeks for him with a tissue from the coffee table. Louis carefully brushes his fingers through Harry’s hair as Harry’s breathing slowly returns to normal and his cheeks dry.

“I take it you like the song?” Louis asks with a small smirk.

Harry nods profusely. “I love it so much. Louis, your songwriting has become so incredible. I mean, you’ve always been amazing, but this is a whole new level. It’s such a gorgeous song, and to think that you wrote it for me…” His lip wobbles as he trails off.

“Of course it’s for you,” Louis chuckles, his expression fond. “Everything is. Everything I do, I do for you.”

And with that, Louis closes the gap between them, catching Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss. Harry’s lips are wet and a bit chapped, but he opens up eagerly to Louis and clings to him tightly. Louis tilts his head to get a better angle, and their lips move together for a couple of sweet, slick moments.

When Louis pulls back, he rests his forehead against Harry’s. “I still want to hear this song you wrote for me though.”

Harry groans. “It’s nowhere near as good. Yours is so much more beautiful and meaningful.”

“Oh, shut it,” Louis protests, giving Harry’s thigh a playful slap. “Your music is wonderful; don’t even try to deny it. Play it for me. I want to hear.”

With a grunt of resignation, Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Um, it doesn’t have a title yet. I suppose if I had to title it, I’d call it For Your Eyes Only.”

“Okay, play it.” Now it’s Louis turn to bounce excitedly. Harry’s songwriting is his favorite, and he not-so-secretly wishes that Harry would write much more for their albums. Happily and Stockholm Syndrome are two of his favorites (and not just because they’re written for him thank you very much). He knows that whatever Harry plays, he’ll love it.

Harry clicks play and grasps Louis’ hand as soothing sounds of a piano drift through the speakers. Louis looks curiously at Harry, and Harry offers him a small smile.

And then Louis can focus on nothing else, because Harry’s deep, lovely voice fills the rooms with his song.

_If I could fly, I’d be coming right back home to you. I think I might give up everything, just ask me to. Pay attention, I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I’m completely defenseless._

_For your eyes only I show you my heart. For when you’re lonely and forget who you are. I’m missing half of me when we’re apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only. For your eyes only._

Louis can’t help it; his eyes are already welling up with tears. He’s not prone to crying when he hears Harry’s music – that’s just not how he reacts emotionally. But this song. Something about this song that Harry wrote for him while they were apart for two months. The song overwhelms him.

 _I’ve got scars even though they can’t always be seen. And pain gets hard, but now you’re here and I don’t feel a thing. Pay attention, I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I’m completely defenseless_.

The chorus repeats itself, and Louis feels the tears begin to spill down his cheeks. Harry and Louis stare at one another just as intensely as they did when Louis played Home, but now both their visions have gone blurry from tears.

_I can feel your heart inside of mine. I feel it. I feel it. I’ve been going out of my mind. I feel it. I feel it. Know that I’m just wasting time and I hope that you don’t run from me._

The chorus plays twice more, and then the song ends with a lingering note from Harry and a soft chord from the piano.

Their living room is silent except for the gentle sound of their sobs. Louis wants to say something, wants to tell Harry how much he loves it, how it’s the most beautiful song he’s ever heard. But there is a lump in his throat and he finds he can do nothing but cry and gaze upon his boy with all the love he has.

“Harry…” he eventually chokes out. “That was everything.”

Harry gives a watery smile. “I’m glad you like it.” He wipes his nose with the back of his hand. “I know the past two months have been difficult for you, and us being apart only made it worse. But I’m so proud of you for being so strong. I always miss you so much when we’re apart. I guess I just wanted you to know that even when we’re apart, I love you more than anything.”

“Same for me,” Louis whispers through a choked sob, as he crawls back into Harry’s lap. “Thank you for being so supportive. It’s all been worth it because I get to have you in my life.” Louis wraps his arms tightly around Harry, burrowing his head into Harry’s chest. He never wants to leave his boy’s arms, and he knows that Harry will never let him go.

They hold each other for a while, Harry rocking the two of them back and forth while he rubs Louis’ back.

“Hey, you know what?” Louis asks abruptly, pulling back to look at Harry.

“Hm?”

“The first lyric was ‘if I could fly,’ right?”

“Yeah.”

“If you called the song If I Could Fly, our songs together would be If I Could Fly Home,” Louis smiles excitedly. “That way they complete each other. You’re flying back home to me.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry gasps. “That’s brilliant!” He kisses Louis’ mouth enthusiastically, with a wet pop. “I love it so much. Yes, that’s definitely it. I’ll call the song If I Could Fly.”

Louis smiles, leaning forward to give Harry a softer kiss. “It’s perfect. You’re my home, and I’m your home.”

Harry grins and nods. “And I’ll always come back home to you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/151580906108/title-to-make-your-heart-remember-me-author)


End file.
